kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Engine On!!! (chapter)
is the eighty-first chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Kagami is able to skillfully control the basketball with his left hand. Everyone is impressed with his improvement; however, they notice that he still is unable to sleep the night before a big game. Kiyoshi adds that he’s really happy today too. Koganei thinks it’s because they have new uniforms, but Kiyoshi hadn’t even noticed that. After a little more banter, Riko tells everyone to get going. They suddenly realize, however, that Kuroko isn’t with them. Kuroko unexpectedly steps out, stating he’s been here the whole time. Looking at his face, Kagami deduces that Kuroko is lying this time—he barely made it here running as fast as he could. Simultaneously, Midorima is sitting alone in Shutoku’s locker room. Takao comes to get him and notices today’s lucky item (a carved wooden bear). He tells Midorima to hurry up because their senpais are waiting. After Takao leaves, Midorima’s phone’s text tone rings. Kise is also practicing with Kaijo’s players. During the break, Kasamatsu discusses strategy with him. Suddenly, Kise’s phone’s text message tone rings. Kasamatsu thinks he’s got a message from a girl, but it’s actually Midorima telling Kise to “Die” in response to his “Good Luck” text message. Greatly upset, Kise asks Kasamatsu what kind of reply this is. Kasamatsu lightly hits him, telling him it is just like it says. Momoi talks to Aomine; he is again on the roof skipping practice. He says there’s no need to worry since Too’s spot in the Winter Cup is already decided. She insists that Tetsu’s new move is trouble, but he retorts that the only one who can defeat him is him. Himuro talks to Murasakibara at Yosen High. He explains that this year’s Winter Cup is special. All of Atsushi’s friends will be able to participate because of a special bracket. Murasakibara notices that he’s unusually fired up; Himuro replies it’s obvious—he didn’t get a chance to play in the Interhigh, so he’s really looking forward to this. Akashi is also shown, smiling slightly at the prospect of the upcoming Winter Cup. In Seirin’s locker room, Riko explains the Winter Cup’s procedure to the boys. She tells them that al the schools that are participating are the past summer’s strongest; therefore, she warns them that they shouldn’t let their guard down. All of the boys agree. In Josei’s locker room, the team is introduced. Kawase, Josei’s captain, is aware of Seirin’s only strength-Kagami. They’ll let their rookie, Narumi, face him. Tsubuku can’t understand how Narumi can concentrate by listening to heavy metal music and looking at gravure magazines. Toyama and Sakuma are also baffled. Moreover, Kawase states that the rest of the team is nothing to worry about; plus, their coach is a girl, so they should be easy to defeat. Although he’s wearing headphones, Narumi reacts excitedly when he hears about this, prompting Tsubuku to ask how he could possibly hear that. On the court, Kiyoshi again shows how happy he is. Kagami wonders if they’ll be all right since he’s so relaxed. Kuroko says that they will be—with Kiyoshi around, he feels completely secure. Hyuuga tells Kiyoshi he’s glad that he’s happy, but they are counting on him under the net. Kiyoshi assures him that they can depend on him. Seeing Kiyoshi, Kawase shockingly wonders what “he” is doing here. He tells Tsubuku about the “Uncrowned Kings” who were almost as good as the Generation of Miracles. Kiyoshi, Teppei-the Iron Heart- is one of them. Riko thinks to herself that this is the beginning of the new Seirin Basketball team with the following starters: Hyuuga, Izuki, Kiyoshi, Kagami, and Kuroko. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Josei High Techniques used None Navigation